


Not the Beatles

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-11
Updated: 2005-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey doesn't believe that The Beatles created the "White Album".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Beatles

**Author's Note:**

> My brother made me listen to the Beatles' "White Album" while chatting with [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/). Of course, banter resulted. Thanks to [](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/) for proof-reading.

"What happened to 'Hey Jude'?" Casey asked with a frown. "I understood 'Hey Jude'."

"This is what happened after 'Hey Jude.'"

"'Happiness is a Warm Gun'," Casey read off the back of the CD cover. "That's just wrong."

"It's the Beatles, Casey. They *can't* be wrong."

"It's certainly not right."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Not right?"

"Not right." Casey stopped nodding after a moment. "Although it is oddly prescient. Not in a good way, of course."

"Of course." Dan was quiet, listening to the music.

After a minute, Casey interrupted again. "This is the Beatles," Casey said slowly.

Dan leaned over his shoulder, pointing at the text on the CD cover. "Says so right there."

"Well, you know what they say."

"What?"

"You can't believe everything you read."

Dan snorted. "It's the Beatles, Casey. Take my word for it."

"Your word?" Casey raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Uh-huh."

"Believe the person who told me that a guy's desk drawer is a sacred space and should not be pried into?" Casey asked and Dan nodded. "And then left salamanders in my top drawer?"

"I was right."

"Really?" Casey asked doubtfully.

"It is a sacred space."

"And yet," Casey deadpanned, "salamanders."

Dan grinned cheekily. "I'm naturally sacrilegious?"

"You're naturally something," Casey muttered, and then stopped, listening to the music.

"What?"

Casey stared at the speakers, trying to make sense of that last line. "What did he just say needs a damn good whacking?"

Dan laughed. "Little piggies."

Staring at Dan, Casey opened his mouth and then closed it. "Little. Piggies."

"Yeah," Dan replied, nodding happily.

"This can't be the Beatles."

"It is." Dan tapped the plastic CD cover. "See? The Beatles. White Album."

Casey dropped the CD cover back on the table. "I don't believe you."

Dan's jaw dropped. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't." Casey shook his head firmly. "I think you're just screwing with me."

"It's a famous album, Casey."

"It's you screwing with me."

Dan spent a moment just staring at Casey. "Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I appreciate the fact that you have no idea of good music--"

"Hey!"

"--you have to understand this is the Beatles."

Casey narrowed his eyes. "This is not the Beatles. The Beatles produced great songs that were fun, simple and easy to sing. This," he said, waving his hand vaguely, "is none of those things."

"This is what came *after* those things."

"Then I like their old stuff," Casey said decisively, standing up.

"Better than their new stuff?" Dan asked with a quick grin.

Casey glared at him. "You know what I mean."

"Well, just so you know, not all of this is their later stuff. It's experimentations from throughout their career."

"No, it's *weird* stuff."

Dan rolled his eyes and stood up. "As I said, experimentations."

Casey sighed and turned down the volume. "I don't think I *like* their experimentations."

"That's okay," Dan said, switching over to another CD in the stereo. "I've known you long enough to know that you have a certain faith in the tried-and-true classics."

"Thank--" Casey paused, brows lowering. "Wait a minute. Was that a compliment or an insult?"

Dan grinned. "Compliment?"

"Hmm." Casey snorted at the song's next line. "At least I know *why* you shouldn't do it in the road."

"I'm thinking gravel." Dan paused thoughtfully. "I mean, talk about chafing..."

"Not to mention laws against public indecency."


End file.
